The server generally comprises a housing, a motherboard, multiple storage devices and processing units. The multiple storage devices are essential for the server. For example, the internet service providers allow their clients to save large quantities of data in the storage devices inside the server so as to maintain clients' business information and operation. Thus, the servers' performance is directly related to the storage capacity of the storage devices. For this reason, the manufacturer in the industry is eager to increase the number of the storage devices inside the server. During assembly, the storage devices are locked on the housing by screws and are arranged side by side for accommodating more storage devices in limited space inside the server.
However, locking the storage devices into the servers by the screws is time-consuming and cost-inefficient. For example, the internet service providers need to spend more efforts locking or disassembling the storage devices by using the screws one by one, therefore, it is inefficient that the users spend extra costs on locking or removing the storage devices on the housing.